The Reason Is You
by yuriko kannda
Summary: Sakura Haruno seorang guru magang di Konoha Senior High School ditugaskan untuk mengajari dan mengawasi seseorang, siapakah orang yang dimaksud?


NaruSaku Fic

**The Reason is You**

Rated : T

Disclaimer : Masashi Kisimoto

Sumarry : Baca saja saya tidak bisa membuat sumarry yang jelas, gomenasai..

Warning : Typo(s), masih banyak lagi yang lain, sampai tak bisa saya sebutkan, mohon kritik dan saran dari pembaca, karena masih newbie.

Selamat membaca.. ^^

Aku hanya ingin terus berlari, aku tak ingin lagi melihat apa yang ada dibelakangku, karena yang kutahu itu hanya sebuah luka lama yang kini ingin aku lupakan selamanya.

Namaku Haruno Sakura, baru beberapa bulan aku diterima untuk bekerja sebagai guru bantu di Konoha Senior High School. Meskipun menjadi seorang guru merupakan cita-citaku sejak kecil, tapi entah mengapa aku menjadi kehilangan gairah setelah aku benar-benar menjadi seorang guru.

Pagi ini aku dipanggil ke ruang kepala sekolah, ini pertama kalinya aku dipanggil, apa ada masalah dengan pekerjaanku? Semoga saja tidak. Aku menyusuri koridor didepan ruang guru dan berjalan ke sebuah ruangan yang berada di ujung koridor itu. Aku coba mengetuk daun pintu kayu itu tiga kali sebelum suara wanita yang mempersilahkanku masuk kedalam ruangan. Tampak disana seorang wanita berkacamata yang nampak elegan sedang duduk di kursinya seraya tersenyum padaku.

"Silahkan duduk nona Haruno, ada yang ingin aku bicarakan dengan anda" kata Nyonya Tsunade sang kepala sekolah. Aku membungkukkan badanku sejenak tanda penghormatan untuknya sebagai atasanku dan segera duduk ditempat yang telah ia persilahkan tadi.

"Begini Nona Haruno, aku ingin meminta bantuanmu untuk mengajari sekaligus mengawasi seseorang" aku bisa melihat keseriusan dan pengharapan dari sorot mata Nyonya Tsunade.

"Mengawasi?" aku sedikit mempertanyakan dengan permintaannya yang kedua ini, apa maksunya dengan mengawasi? Aku bukan seorang mata-mata, dan aku juga tidak begitu suka memperhatikan seseorang.

"Iya, mengawasi. Aku tahu kau bisa melakukannya Nona Haruno."

"Tapi siapa?" aku hanya bisa bertanya tanya.

"Dia akan datang nanti, tolong ajari dan awasi dia dengan baik, kumohon"

Aku berjalan menuju kelas pertamaku hari itu, pikiranku masih terus berputar memikirkan apa maksud dari permintaan Nyonya Tsunade pagi ini. Ia tidak menjelaskan secara rinci padaku. Ah entahlah, yang harus kulakukan sekarang adalah fokus pada kelas yang akan aku bawakan hari ini. 'Yoossh semangat Sakura!' Aku memang selalu menyemangati diriku sendiri seperti ini, karena memang tak ada orang lain yang melakukannya.

Kini kakiku terhenti di depan pintu kelasku, aku menarik sebuah nafas panjang dan menarik kenop pintu itu, namun belum sampai aku berhasil membukanya sebuah suara menginterupsi aktifitasku kali ini.

"Maaf, apa anda sensei di kelas ini?" seorang pemuda berambut kuning acak-acakan yang baru pertama kali aku lihat di sekolah ini sedang berdiri disampingku.

"Iya betul, apa ada yang bisa saya bantu?" kataku sedikit formal.

"Saya Uzhumaki Naruto, siswa pindahan dari Suna Senior High School, mulai hari ini saya pindah ke kelas ini, salam kenal". Ia memperkenalkan diri denagn nada sopan namun wajahnya sama sekali tak menujukkan ekspresi apapun.

"Baiklah silahkan masuk Uzhumaki Kun, aku akan mempersilahkanmu mengenalkan diri di depan kelas" kataku sambil tersenyum. Aku tiba-tiba teringat dengan perkataan Nyonya Tsunade pagi ini, apa mungkin dia orang yang harus aku ajari dan sekaligus aku awasi?

Aku memasuki kelas dengan diikuti oleh Naruto dibelakangku, suasana kelas yang awalnya riuh menjadi tenang seketika para penghuni kelas mengetahui kedatanganku, namun detik berikutnya riuh rendah para siswi terdengar karena melihat ada orang lain yang mengikuti langkahku.

"Selamat pagi semuanya, hari ini kita kedatangan teman baru, saya harap kalian bisa berteman baik dengannya, silahkan perkenalkan dirimu Naruto kun.

"Saya Uzhumaki Naruto, Saya pindahan dari Suna Senior High Shool" ia membungkukkan badannya sebagai salam kepada teman-teman barunya, tapi ini merupakan perkenalan yang sangat singkat, dan masih sama seperti saat ia memperkenalkan dirinya padaku tadi, tanpa ekspresi.

"Mungkin ada yang ingin kalian tanyakan pada Naruto kun?" aku mengedarkan pandanganku pada seluruh kelas, karena aku rasa begitu banyak siswi yang berbisik satu sama lain melihat sosok pemuda pindahan yang satu ini, bagaimana tidak murid pindahan ini mungkin akan menjadi idola baru di sekolah mereka.

"Apa kau sudah punya kekasih Naruto Kun?" tanya Ino siswi paling agresif dikelas ini, sebagai seorang guru aku seharunya tidak boleh berkata seperti itu walau hanya dalam pikiranku, namun itulah kenyataannya.

"Maaf saya belum tertarik dengan hal semacam itu" jawab Naruto singkat.

"Sensei saya rasa perkenalannya sudah cukup, boleh saya duduk sekarang?" Kata Naruto. Dalam hatiku aku merasa anak ini memang sangat irit dalam berkata, dan juga irit dalam berekspresi.

"Kau bisa duduk di sebelah Sasuke, disana bangku kosong disebelah pemuda berambut hitam". Aku menujuk meja disebelah Sasuke untuk memberitahu Naruto dimana dia akan duduk. Sepertinya aku melupakan sesuatu, kenapa aku memasangkan dua anak yang sama-sama irit bicara seperti mereka? Apakah akan baik-baik saja jika teman sebangku terus diam bagaikan dua balok es? Bagaima bisa akrab kalau begini?. 'Sudahlah anggap semua akan baik saja, mungkin Naruto masih harus membiasakan diri dengan lingkungan baru, makanya dia tak banyak bicara'. pikirku positif.

Hari ini merupakan hari yang cukup melelahkan bagiku, langit sudah tampak jingga ketika aku berjalan menuju ke mess yang disediakan oleh sekolah untuk tempat tinggalku. Selangkah demi selangkah kakiku menyusuri jalanan yang biasa aku lalui setiap hari. Aku tiba di sebuah rumah kecil bergaya minimalis yang sudah sejak beberapa bulan lalu aku tinggali. Aku membuka gerbang yang memang biasanya tak pernah aku kunci sebelumnya.

DEG

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini Naruto Kun?" aku terkejut melihat murid pindahan itu sedang bersandar di depan pintu mess yang biasa aku tinggali seorang diri.

"Mulai hari ini aku juga akn tinggal disini Sakura" jawabnya seraya menatapku.

"Apa!? Aku tidak diberitahu soal ini sebelumnya. Siapa yang menyuruhmu? Jangan bercanda!" kataku syok.

"Jangan banyak bicara, cepat buka pintunya aku mau mandi".

"Heei! Beraninya kau bicara seperti itu kepada senseimu".

"Diluar sekolah kau bukan senseiku Sakura"

"Beraninya kau memanggilku seperti itu, setidaknya kau harus menghormatiku karena aku lebih tua darimu Naruto kun"

"Sudahlah cepat buka pintunya atau aku akan memaksamu membukanya" kata naruto sedikit menyeringai, ini sungguh kelewatan, aku jadi sedikit was-was tinggal dengan orang macam ini.

"baiklah" akhirnya aku membuka pintu itu dengan kesal.

"Sakura tunjukkan dimana kamarku".

"Dilantai dua kau bisa memakai kamar manapun yang kau mau selain kamar yang didekat tangga".

"Hn".

"Kamar mandi ada di ujung koridor lantai dua, kau bisa memakainya duluan".

"Siapkan makanan untukku, aku lapar" kata Naruto.

"Buat saja sendiri! Memangnya aku ibumu?" huh enak saja dia mau memerintahku dasar anak menyebalkan.

"Aku sudah tak punya ibu" jawabnya.

"Maaf, baiklah akan kusiapkan, mandilah dulu".

Aku merasa sedikit menyesal mengatakan hal itu tadi, anggap saja masakanku ini menjadi permintaan maafku padanya.

"Enaknya aku masak apa ya hari ini?" aku membuka pintu lemari es yang ada di dapur mess ini, dan yang aku temukan hanya beberapa potong daging, jamur, dan beberapa sayuran. Aku mulai melihat-lihat ada bahan makanan apa lagi yang ada di rak-rak dapur, dan yang kutemukan adalah mie ramen kering.

"Baiklah aku akan masak mie ramen saja untuknya, hanya ini yang tersedia untuk diolah". Aku mulai memasak untuk makan malam sementara Naruto masih mandi.

"Yosh.. semua sudah siap" aku meletakkan dua mangkuk mie ramen buatanku dimeja makan.

"Naruto kun makan malamnya sudah siap" aku memanggil Naruto yang masih ada di lantai dua.

Tak berapa lama Naruto turun dengan menggunakan celana pendek selutut dan kaus putih, rambutnya tampak masih basah setelah ia mandi. Aku terpana sepersekian detik melihatnya, namun aku kembali tersadar.

"Ramen?" Ia langsung duduk dan aku pun mengikutinya duduk di kursi yang tepat berada di depannya.

Aku tersenyum melihatnya makan seperti itu, tampaknya ia menyukai masakanku.

"Bagaimana kau suka masakanku Naruto Kun?"

"..." ia tak menjawab pertanyaaku dan tetap fokus pada aktifitasnya melahap ramen dalam mangkuk yang aku buat tadi, walau ia tak berkata apapun aku merasa senang melitanya tampak begitu menikmati hidangan yang ku buat tadi.

Naruto telah selesai menyantap seluruh ramen dan kuahnya. Tiba-tiba ia berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan langsung menghampiriku. Ia berdiri disamping kursi yang aku duduki sekarang, otomatis aku mendongakkan kepalaku untuk melihatnya, namun tiba-tiba..

CUP

"Terimakasih aku sangat menikmati makan malamnya" kata Naruto.

Aku masih mematung dengan posisiku saat ini, 'apa yang barusan terjadi?'

Blusssh

Wajahku terasa memanas seketika aku menyadari apa yang barusan terjadi.

"Apa, APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN UZHUMAKI NARUTOOOOOO!" Aku berteriak karena aku merasa kesal, malu, dan tak percaya dengan apa yang barusan anak itu lakukan padaku.

TBC.


End file.
